


сбой

by bikeisreal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: История о том, как процессор Саймона внезапно засбоил, и он потерял доступ к блоку управления памятью. Прямо во время секса.





	сбой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963040) by [lowlaif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif). 



Первое, что зарегистрировал процессор PL600 после активации, было то, что нечто вторгалось в его корпус. Нечто, что не принадлежало его телу, исходя из базы данных по проверке корректной работы циклов. Проникновение в не предназначенную для оных функций зону вызвало сообщение об ошибке, так как его искусственный сфинктер был создан исключительно в эстетических целях, и в данный момент использовался трудно определимым образом. Однако андроид не нашел чувство проникновения незнакомым. Не всецело нежелательным, но очень странным, комфортным, и это осознание не было запрограммировано в его главной вычислительной программе.

Последующий толчок, точно задевший что-то внутри, о существовании чего он не подозревал, в разы усложнил мыслительный процесс.

Андроид попытался вежливо произнести «извините?», но вышел лишь рваный стон. Его синтезатор речи по каким-то причинам выдавал надтреснутый звук, в результате чего вопрос прозвучал невнятным сигналом с помехами. Однако тот, кто держал его за бедра и толкался в его на удивление податливое и почти желающее того тело, умудрился его понять.

PL600 предположил, что это мужчина, по… очевидным причинам.

— Извинить? — отозвался низкий голос, и электрический импульс прошил его механизм подобно взрыву. По неопределенной причине мягкий смешок вызвал в нем не соответствующие стандартам ощущения. Чужие руки скользили по бедрам и животу андроида с **[поиск слова закончен]** любовью, пальцами вырисовывая на его коже непонятные узоры, будто смакуя каждое прикосновение и намеренно записывая его в память.

— Что вы делаете? — аккуратно произнес андроид между толчками. Он был уверен, что этого вопроса не будет достаточно в данной ситуации, но придумать нечто более рациональное не смог, особенно учитывая тот факт, что член человека (?), с которым он разговаривал, был на шесть дюймов погружен в его задний проход.

Снова раздался нежный смешок, от которого переворачивались внутренности и коротили кабели андроида.

— Ну, не знаю. А на что это похоже, Саймон?

От последующего толчка его искусственные легкие свело в попытке охладить перегретый жесткий диск. Мускулистая грудь коснулась сенсоров на его спине, и посторонний объект внутри него плотно прижался к точке, которую он сумел смутно идентифицировать как эквивалент простате, хотя здравый рассудок андроида сбоил от каждого движения мужчины, с которым соприкасалась их кожа.

Очевидно, имя PL600 было Саймон.

Также, предположительно, он был шлюхой.

Стон, низкий и жалобный, вырвался у него из горла, и руки согнулись в локтях, а затем и вовсе подогнулись под тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Он упал лицом в подушку и зарылся в нее, глуша невольные позорные стоны; его зад целиком обхватывали две руки, так крепко, что на нем остались бы синяки, будь PL600 человеком, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы обнажить пластик под искусственным эпидермисом «Саймона».

Он толкнулся навстречу своему партнеру (?), помогая добиться угла, с которым тот проникал еще глубже. Ровное, размеренное дыхание за его плечом сорвалось, движения вдруг резко остановились; незнакомец грубовато укусил андроида за шею, а затем возобновил животный ритм, не давая обоим ни секунды на передышку. Саймон закинул голову назад и сжался вокруг инородной материи в своем теле с беззвучным стоном.

— _Маркус_ , — заскулил PL600. Он был беспощадно возбужден и понятия не имел, почему в программе вдруг всплыло именно это имя, но его насильник не возражал. Темп только участился, толчки усилились, и кровать заскрипела под ними, будто в ответ на каждую мольбу Саймона.

Предшествующая тишина в комнате теперь нарушалась звуками, которые они издавали. Тела сплелись в громкой, откровенно грязной мешанине звуков, которую он не должен был находить такой привлекательной, потому что она заглушала более важные сигналы, направленные на его акустические сенсоры: негромкий писк оповещал о нескольких сообщениях об ошибке, что всплывали одно за другим, засоряя весь интерфейс абсолютно ненужной в данный момент информацией. Совершенно не обязательно было сейчас знать, что у него закончилась слезная жидкость, спасибо большое.

Саймон понимал, что его зад пульсировал, а также понимал, что это нравится его партнеру. Судя по нескончаемой выносливости и точности толчков, несложно было предположить, что второй мужчина тоже был андроидом, однако PL600 было совершенно не до того, чтобы проверять свою теорию.

Первое логическое умозаключение, которое удалось сделать, быстро ушло в небытие, стоило одной руке незнакомца задеть его сосок, а другой — заскользить ниже и ниже…

Саймон чуть не отключился, когда длинные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его члена и сильно сжали. PL600 выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, усугубляя и без того унизительную позу, теряя видимость ритма, что они держали, и насадился на член, сжимая его внутри себя. Все его тело и так дрожало, но еще один импульс подлил масла в огонь. Его партнер, по всей видимости, хотел, чтобы он прекратил, но андроид никак не мог заставить биокомпоненты подчиняться. Он рассеянно двинулся вперед, затем снова назад, нещадно впечатываясь задницей в тело своего партнера. Он не мог даже вычислять ничего, чего говорить о симуляции дыхания или циркуляции крови, что вся хлынула к низу туловища с тревожной стремительностью. Все, на чем фокусировались его сенсоры, было давление в заднем проходе и руки, пытающиеся остановить его, но, по сути, лишь подстрекающие к действию.

— Черт возьми, Саймон, погоди сек…

Андроид дернулся назад, до основания принимая партнера. Маркус вздрогнул и осекся при виде блондина, насаживающегося на его член. Их тела были плотно прижаты друг к другу: смуглая кожа к белой. Маркус закинул голову назад, и его брови взлетели вверх; он отчаянно пытался сконцентрироваться на последней капле самообладания и не начать вдалбливаться в ненасытное тело под собой. Он не издавал много звуков во время секса, но вместо этого осыпáл маленькими поцелуями спину любовника, чтобы тот расслабился и позволил Маркусу снова двигаться.

— Пожалуйста, — захныкал PL600, будучи не совсем уверенным, чего именно просит.

Он обратил туманный взор на фигуру позади себя. Центральный процессор окончательно засбоил, и система любезно сообщила, что он стал девиантом.

На глаза попалась чистая, гладкая кожа чуть более темного оттенка, чем его.

По непонятной причине Саймону захотелось лизнуть ее.

Последовала недолгая пауза; оба смогли немного отдышаться, и Саймон успел оглядеться подернутым дымкой взглядом. Он был в спальне; по полу разбросана одежда, никаких следов борьбы. Чего не мог переварить его процессор, так это того, почему двое андроидов, не предназначенных для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей, занимались подобными вещами, и, соответственно, охарактеризовал их занятие бессмысленным. Он, очевидно, знал другого андроида, но карта памяти упорно отказывала в доступе, и оставалось только надеяться, что она не испортилась под гнетом безнравственности того, чем он занимался.

А еще надеяться стоило на то, что никто никогда не узнает, как он стал девиантом. Ведь кто-то только что пробудил его во время секса.

_То есть он сейчас занимался сексом._

Саймон не мог полностью осознать этот факт.

Внезапно Маркус (Саймон решил, что ему нравится это имя), вышел из PL600, и тот жалобно всхлипнул, но воды в нем не осталось, чтобы начать оплакивать потерю, несмотря на то, как система подначивала это делать. Прохладный воздух неприятно холодил участки кожи, что были до этого прикрыты. Однако тут же одним умелым движением его приподняли, перевернули и неожиданно осторожно уложили обратно на матрас; развели его ноги и положили их на широкие плечи человека, что устроился между ними.

Он видел взгляд незнакомца и был очарован его красотой (несмотря на неимение в программе подобной шкалы оценки). Сканирование обнаружило в его теле чужеродные детали, как, например, правый глаз: голубой, который притягивал к себе внутри сокрытой болью.

Нерешительно облизав губы, а затем проведя языком от лодыжки до колена Саймона, незнакомец толкнулся внутрь.

Саймон застыл.

**[Перегрузка системы]**

Партнер держал PL600 так, чтобы тот мог видеть, как толстый член исчезает в нем, медленно, темная кожа поглощается белой, идеальные глаза смотрят на него, на то, как откидывается голова _от удовольствия_. Больше поцелуев посыпалось на мягкий материал его кожи на ногах, бедрах, лодыжках. Электрические импульсы поражали микросхемы, да так, что те чуть не сгорали. Саймон не мог вычислить, куда уходило корнями это невероятное чувство. Сенсоры предоставляли информацию о месте раздражения, давлении и температуре, но природа экстаза, что поселился глубоко в центральном процессоре, была загадкой. Он не мог даже понять, почему это было так обворожительно и вместе с тем постыдно, когда на тебя так пристально глазеют. Таким голодным взглядом.

Еще поцелуй, в опасной близости с членом. Но затем партнер остановился наполовину в нем, и Саймону вдруг захотелось выругаться, несмотря на заводские PG-настройки. Мучительно медленные толчки внезапно стали невыносимыми, а партнер продолжал растягивать его до предела.

Но Маркус заметил расфокусированный взгляд Саймона. То, каким потерянным он выглядел, и какими непривычно резкими были его движения, бессмысленными, без намека на осознание того, что он делает, несмотря на то, что Маркус был уверен — занимались они этим довольно часто после революции.

— Саймон, ты в порядке? — спросил мужчина, все еще находившийся внутри него. Он был обеспокоен, и эта забота в его тоне растопила **~~[регулятор тириумного насоса]~~** _сердце_ Саймона, заставила его трепетать от нераспознаваемого чувства.

К сети он тоже не смог подключиться. Оставшейся концентрации хватало лишь на то, чтобы сосредоточиться только на одном. _Маркус_.

Каким-то образом PL600 удалось запустить программу диагностики. Через несколько секунд система сообщила о повреждении в центральном процессоре, которое запрещало доступ к блоку памяти, но никаких сбоев, о которых он бы не был осведомлен до этого. Все компоненты исправно функционировали. Разве что за исключением сфинктера, который был растянут в разы сильнее положенного.

— Да, я думаю, — ответил андроид, попутно удивившись построению предложения. Андроиды не должны «думать», ведь так?

Андроиды предназначены для того, чтобы убираться и присматривать за детьми, они не должны так страстно желать члены других андроидов. Но что происходило с ним?

Сильные руки легли на бедра PL600, любовный взгляд скользнул по его лицу.

— Скажи мне, Саймон. Я знаю, что-то не…

PL600 толкнулся навстречу Маркусу, и аккуратно выстроенное предложение рассыпалось перед внутренним взором последнего. Он простонал, и Саймон внезапно понял, как нравится ему этот звук. Он попытался воссоздать его, но чужие руки властно схватили его за бедра и грубо прижали к кровати.

Один вид происходящего чуть не свел с ума его и без того до критического уровня перегретую систему.

— Может, перестанешь двигаться? Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, — прошипел Маркус сквозь сжатые зубы. Складка пролегла на его лбу, убеждая PL600, что его партнер не меньше хотел того же, что и он.

— Это кто из нас кому пытается вытрахать вычислительный модуль, _Маркус_? — Саймон сам подивился, почему голос был собранным и язвительным, несмотря на то, что все вычислительные процессы были сконцентрированы на происходящем пониже, чем его голова, и откровенно игнорировали тот факт, что мыслительные функции стремительно теряли в мощности.

_Маркус_. Он смутно осознал, как приятно звучало имя на языке.

Издевка заставила другого андроида зарычать и жестко толкнуться в него, снова и снова, попадая точно в цель. Саймон сжался, прогнулся и тихо, жалобно простонал. Маркус нагнулся вперед, накрыв почти все его тело своим, и принялся покусывать и целовать каждый участок кожи, до которого дотягивался. Саймон вдруг горько пожалел о своей ускоренной регенерации.

Чтобы хоть немного укрыться от хищного взгляда, андроид накрыл глаза предплечьем, сосредоточившись на сковывающем внутренности чувстве внизу живота. Чужая рука мягко откинула его руку, и разноцветная пара глаз уставилась в его глаза. Отвести взгляд тоже не удавалось. _Полное подчинение._

— Не надо так, — тихо прошептал Маркус и одновременно с толчком прижался поцелуем к его ладони. Саймон задушено захныкал и вздрогнул.

В конце концов этот жесткий темп вытрахал функциональность и кожного покрова, и Саймон не сразу заметил, как побелели до истинного цвета костяшки на правой руке. К ней все еще прижимались губы другого андроида. Затем теплые пальцы переплелись с его; ярким контрастом смуглая кожа сменилась белой, и два разума сплелись в один, обмениваясь электрическими импульсами.

Саймон чувствовал все. То же удовольствие, что чувствовал Маркус. Его желание в теперь уже сбивчивых движениях. Чужой рот коснулся его, губы раскрылись, и вот его язык уже был вовлечен в борьбу, в которой он даже знал, что может победить; тела были прижаты друг к другу, сплетены, точь-в-точь как и разумы, делящие каждую мысль, деталь, эмоцию. Больше, надо было больше, хоть и каждый толчок уже отдавался в телах очередным сбоем.

— Люблю тебя, — подумали оба, не уверенные, чья именно это была мысль, и растворились в объятиях друг друга, желая, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Оба замерли одним целым и кончили, упав рядом друг с другом на кровать, не отпуская руки. Искусственное дыхание участилось из-за неистовой работы охладительной системы.

Внезапно Маркус дернулся и кинулся лихорадочно ощупывать каждый сантиметр тела Саймона, а затем запустил диагностику с паническим ужасом на лице.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал! Ты ничего не помнишь, да? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

Саймон не смог подобрать подходящих ответов на все вопросы частично потому, что процессор отказывался работать, а частично — потому что андроид вовсе не показывал пальцев.

— Почему ты не остановил меня?! — взъелся Маркус. Вина отчетливо читалась на его лице; возможно, он волновался о том, что использовал PL600 или причинил ему вред. Андроид почувствовал, будто растекается лужей, как **[поиск слова закончен]** безнадежно влюбленный идиот, коим, по всей видимости, являлся. А память по-прежнему не отвечала.

— Я пытался, но я был кое-чем занят. Думаю, ты можешь догадаться, чем, — съязвил Саймон в попытке убрать этот неуместный страх с лица партнера. Он всегда таким был? Такова его _личность_? А она у него была? Честно говоря, Саймон лишь хотел снова почувствовать Маркуса внутри себя и разбираться со внезапной амнезией позже.

— Раз у нас сердца совместимы, то, может быть, и блоки памяти? Давай посмотрим, до чего я смогу добраться, — Маркус потянулся к руке Саймона, деактивировав кожу кисти с красивым голубоватым свечением.

 

Вместо того, чтобы ответить тем же, Саймон обнажил губы и прижался оголенным пластиком ко рту Маркуса, на что тот секундой позже ответил тем же, разделяя с ним тепло и вычислительные процессы.


End file.
